


The Blue Lake

by Pocket_Sasaki



Series: Elegy to Hallownest [1]
Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: Also ghost has emotions screw the games canon, Idk what to really tag thisas, This is extremely wordy, and by wordy I mean a lot of descriptions, angst ig, but I also wanted to make myself sad, but I think that fits quirrel pretty well, ig, quirrel is just my favorite character I wanted to write about him, so enjoy this I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Sasaki/pseuds/Pocket_Sasaki
Summary: Seeing the world twice gives one a lot to think about, and as Quirrel is taking some time to reflect, he finds himself with a visitor.
Series: Elegy to Hallownest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The Blue Lake

Quirrel turns to face the small, pale creature as it enters the cavernous chamber behind him. Many bugs would mistake their footsteps for the gentle patter of water dripping from the ceiling, or perhaps the gentle wingbeats of the large bugs flying passively above the lake, but not him. He’s made his way in the world long enough, heard this little creature’s footsteps enough, to recognize his visitor. 

“Again we meet my short friend.” Quirrel greets them. They look up at him, then out at the lake. He lets out a quiet sigh, looking out at the lake as well. “Here at last, I feel at peace.”

The little creature… Ghost, as he’s heard others call them, walks over and silently sits beside Quirrel at the lakes edge. They sit in such a way that their feet dangle in the water. He can’t help but smile to himself. They’ve proven themself time and time again to be a formidable warrior, and yet here, they seem so fragile and childlike. 

“Twice I’ve seen this world,” Quirrel begins after a moment of silence. “And though my service may have stripped the first experience from me, I’m thankful I could witness its beauty again.” Flashes of memory flit through his mind. He remembers coming here once before, in the distant past. It’s beauty hasn’t diminished, even slightly.

Ghost just looks up at the former… warrior(? Apprentice? Wanderer?) beside them, kicking their feet gently back and forth in the water.

“Hallownest is a vast and wondrous thing,” Quirrel glances briefly at the cavern ceiling, only to turn his gaze to Ghost. “But in as many wonders as it holds, I’ve seen none quite so intriguing as you.”

Ghost doesn’t seem to respond to this, simply meeting Quirrel’s gaze with their strange, empty eyes.

Quirrel chuckles slightly. “My flattery returns only silent stoicism. I like that.” He turns his gaze back to the lake. “I like that very much.”

Ghost remains looking at Quirrel for a moment more, before looking back at the lake.

Quirrel sighs. “Incredible…”

The two of them sit in comfortable silence for a while, simply staring out at the lake and enjoying its beauty.

Eventually, Ghost begins to move, standing up and moving closer to Quirrel. He looks to them, confused by their sudden action, only for his gaze to be drawn to the small, white flower they hold cradled in their hands. There’s something about it, something that makes its beauty all the more prominent, but he couldn’t tell you what it is to save his life.

Quirrel’s confusion only grew as Ghost held the bloom out to him.

“A gift for me?” Quirrel asks. Ghost nods. “Ah… I don’t know why you’d waste such a beautiful gift on a weary old bug like me,” he responds, but holds his hands out to receive the flower. “But thank you.” 

Ghost places the flower into his hands, and Quirrel smiles, holding the flower close to his heart for just a moment before shifting to hold it in one of his hands. “I’ll make sure to keep it safe.” 

Ghost nods, and turns to walk off. Quirrel watches them turn, his eyes drawn to the glinting nail on their back. He glances down at his own nail, it’s gleaming metal contrasting with the many notches and scratches upon it. It’s seen so many battles… it’s old, and tired… just like him.

Quirrel sighs, turning away from Ghost, and listening to the gentle tap of their footsteps for a moment more.

“I suppose this is farewell, then.” Quirrel says quietly. The footsteps stop. “You have a greater purpose to fulfill, and mine has already been fulfilled. I have no reason to linger here any longer… we likely won’t be meeting again.” He says with a slightly sad tone in his voice, looking out at the lake. This place is so peaceful… wouldn’t be a bad place to spend his last moments here.

The footsteps resume, but much faster, and coming back toward him.

Quirrel doesn’t have time to react before a pair of small arms is thrown around him in a tight hug.

He doesn’t know what to say, or do, merely looking down at Ghost, the small creature shaking slightly as they hug him. And then they look up to meet his eyes, and Quirrel understands why. 

From out of Ghost’s previously empty seeming eyes, thick black tears are bubbling up, and dripping down their face. Their tears are silent, but cause their little body to quiver. Quirrel feels a needle of grief stab through his heart. 

Hesitantly, Quirrel returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Ghost, tears of his own suddenly threatening to spill.

“D… don’t go.” A small, sad voice says, so quietly you wouldn’t be able to hear it were the wind blowing any harder. 

“I…” Quirrel doesn’t know how to respond. The words he usually has such skill with are failing him.

“Please… stay…” Ghost hugs Quirrel just a little bit tighter. “At least for a little while…”

Quirrel is silent.

“... Alright.” Quirrel says after considering it for a short while. Ghost looks up at him again, their tears seeming a lot less sad all of a sudden. 

“You can go out and fulfill the destiny that awaits you, little one.” Quirrel says. “There’s no need for you to worry about me.” He pulls Ghost into a closer hug, feeling tears of his own beginning to slip down his face. “I’m staying right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was gonna be into Pokémon for long enough to update Takeover but my hyperfixation switched to hollow knight fast enough to give me whiplash so have this ig


End file.
